Tutor Nyebelin
by kou412
Summary: Kouki selalu mendapat nilai F dipelajaran Matematika,sementara ujian kenaikan kelas didepan mata,dengan satu nilai F saja maka ancaman tidak naik kelas,akhirnya sang kakak meminta tolong sahabatnya untuk mengajari Kouki dipelajaran yang paling dibencinya..


**Tutor nyebelin**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei,Junjou Romantica belong to Shungiku Nakamura** _ **-Sensei**_

 **Warn: OOC,Typo(s),Yaoi,berantakan,dan temannya yang lain menyusul,terinspirasi dari Junjou Romantica jadi jangan omelin saya kalo ada yang mirip :'3**

 **Pair:AkaFuri**

 **Rated:T (bisa naik sewaktu-waktu)**

 **(Ini kayak Usami x Misaki ver AkaFuri,please don't flame kalo ini mirip terkesan copas atau apa aku hanya nyalurin apa yang aku mau tulis :'3)**

 **Summary: Kouki selalu mendapat nilai F dipelajaran Matematika,sementara ujian kenaikan kelas didepan mata,dengan satu nilai F saja maka ancaman tidak naik kelas,akhirnya sang kakak meminta tolong sahabatnya untuk mengajari Kouki dipelajaran yang paling dibencinya..**

 **Akashi Seijurou: 26-175cm**

 **Furihata Kei( kakak kouki):26-174cm**

 **Furihata Kouki:17-170cm**

Chapter 1

"arghhh,payah,payah bagaimana aku memberitahu _Nii-chan_ " Kouki berjalan gontai keluar dari kelasnya,aura suram mengelilinginya

"kemarin dapat C- sekarang dapat F,bukannya naik malah turun" lagi-lagi Kouki bermonolog, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatapnya lucu,bahkan kadang ia berteriak sendiri.

Akhirnya Kouki sampai didepan pintu apartemennya yang bertuliskan 'Furihata'.

" _Tadaim..."_ belum sempat Kouki mengucap salam,Kouki sudah mematung ditempat, baru pulang ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan.. _Sekuhara?_

Pria berambut magenta sedang menindih Kakaknya dan hell kakaknya itu laki-laki juga,bahkan pria asing itu tetap berada diatas kakaknya padahal Kouki menatapnya 'hei kau apakan kakak ku' andai tatapan bisa mengeluarkan suara maka itulah yang akan didengar dari tatapan Kouki

" _Nii-chan_... ada apa ini?" Kouki menatap pemandangan didepannya horor"hehe,Kouki ini sahabat _Nii-chan_ "Kei berusaha bangun,walaupun berhasil bangun Kei tetap dipeluk secara Posesive?entah Kouki juga tidak paham apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Kouki kenalkan ini Akashi- _san_ sahabat _Nii-chan_ dari SMA dulu" Kei mengenalkan 'teman'nya pada Kouki yang masih dilanda tremor horor.

Kouki mengulurkan tangan dengan gerak patah-patah,untuk bersalaman pada Akashi- _san_ 'teman'kakak nya itu.

Akashi menatap tangan Kouki yang terulur,Akashi melipat tangan nya didepan dada dengan tatapan yang terlampau datar..

"silahkan kalian mengakrabkan diri,aku ingin memasak makan malam dulu" Kei melenggang pergi kedapur dengan senyuman manis yang melekat diwajahnya,apa-apaan itu? Meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian..

 _Awkward..._

Kouki merasa canggung apalagi ia ditatap seperti itu ,berasa ditelanjangi didepan umum.

...

"Kouki,bagaimana sekolah mu?" Tanya Kei pada Kouki,lupakan Akashi ia sudah pulang karena ditelephone seseorang,sepertinya sekali jika mengingat wajah Akashi tadi..

 _..._

 _Kei masih memasak didapur,meninggalkan seonggok Manusia yang dilanda keheningan,Kouki enggan buka suara,malas lebih tepatnya._

 _Hingga akhirnya..._

 _ **~(iphone ringthone)**_

" _Halo,Satsuki ada apa lagi?" Akashi menjawab telephone dengan wajah suram._

 _-yang namanya Satsuki menjawab-_

" _aku sedang dirumah Kei seperti biasa,pekerjaan ku sudah selesai"Akashi menyilangkan kaki nya_

 _-jawaban dari sebrang lagi-_

" _haaa?"air muka Akashi berubah tapi berhasil ditutupi oleh wajah stoic nya_

 _-jawaban dari sebrang lagi-_

" _baik,aku segera kesana"_

 _Akashi mematikan Telephone nya sepihak,padahal sebelum ia menekan tombol merah,ada wanita yang sedang teriak-teriak._

 _Akashi mengambil jasnya yang tersampir ditempat gantungan mantel,dan berjalan menuju dapur.._

" _Kei,aku ada pekerjaan yang harus diurus,jadi aku tak bisa makan malam disini" Akashi berdiri diambang akses masuk dapur.._

" _sayang sekali,Akashi-san padahal aku sudah membuat sup tahu untuk mu sekalian" Kei memasang raut muka kecewa,dan Akashi tersenyum tipis._

 _Akashi Menepuk surai kecoklatan Kei yang sama dengan Kouki satu garis keturunan yang dituruni dari ibu nya_

" _kalau begitu untuk mu" Akashi melenggang pergi dari dapur,melewati sofa yang masih di duduki Kouki._

" _aku pergi dulu Kuso gaki" Kouki melotot karena lontaran yang Akashi berikan kurang ajar –Kuso= sialan , Gaki= bocah-_

" _sana pulang ,dasar Kuso ji-san" Kouki yang sedari tadi diam tak bersuara,berdiri dan menyumpah serapahi Akashi.._

...

"hehe~" kalau Kouki sudah cengengesan seperti ini pasti ada yang tidak beres,ya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya

"hehe,Kouki bukannya kau ada test Matematika tadi"Kei menirukan 'hehe' Kouki dengan raut wajah datar,Kouki menelan ludah paksa,habis sudah jatah kue nya selama seminggu.

Kouki masih membatu,gemetar-gemetar kaku,menunduk kebawah ia takut menatap kakaknya kalau sudah begini.

Karena Kouki tak ada respon yang ingin dilihat dari sang kakak,Kei menarik _omurice_ dari hadapan Kouki.

Melihat makanan kesukaannya ditarik sang kakak,mau tak mau Kouki sedikit mendongak menatap Kei yang sedang senyum-senyum sadis.

"ne Kouki hm?" seharusnya ini jadi kalimat tanya tapi nadanya sperti pernyataan yang tak boleh ditentang.

Kouki menyerahkan selembar kertas lecek-lecek kusut, ragu-ragu pada Kei.

Kei mengambil kertas yang diberi Kouki,tapi ditahan oleh sang empunya kertas lecek-lecek

"Kouki berikan" dengan sedikit tekanan,akhirnya kertas itu mendarat ditangan Kei dengan kalem nya.

F terpampang besar dikertas yang Kouki berikan tadi pada Kei,bahkan F besar itu dilingkari,dan tepat dibawah huruf F ada tulisan 'Mau pinter? Mangkannya belajar'

'jangan diomelin jangan diomelin' Kouki berdo'a dalam hati

Kei menghela napas berat,sdah bosan ia menceramahi adik satu-satunya yang paling malas melihat angkat barang nol sekalipun.

"Kalau begini tidak ada jalan lain selain memanggil guru privat untukmu Kouki,ujian kenaikan kelas sebentar lagi dan kau tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali" Kei menangkupkan wajahnya diatas meja,mau memaklumi adiknya yang selalu mendapat nilai C-,D+,F, sudah terlalu sering ia memaklumi Kouki.

"ta-tapi nilai sejarah Jepang ku A+"Kouki membela diri

"kau lahir di Jepang,besar diJepang,makan minum diJepang, wajar kalau nilai sejarah mu bagus"Skak mat,Kouki dibuat kicep dengan pernyataan kakaknya.

Kei menghela napas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya,mengembalikan _omurice_ Kouki ke-empunya.

"besok aku panggilkan guru privat untuk mu"Kouki mendongak menatap kakaknya

"lebih baik uangnya untuk tabungan _Nii-chan_ menikah nanti,aku bisa kok belajar sendiri" mendengar tuturan adiknya,Kei tersenyum lembut,mengusap surai senada dengan surainya gemas..

"bagaimana kalau sahabat _Nii-chan_ yang membantu Kouki hmm"

Kouki menatap kakaknya "sahabat _Nii-chan?_ "

"yap,Akashi _-san_ "

Tunggu...

Akashi- _san?_ kayak pernah denger...

 **~BRAKKKK**.

Kouki sukses jatuh tersungkur dari kursi,dengan wajah horor

 **TBC...**

 _A/N:Gomene summer,ini apaa? Kok kayak gak jelas gitu?,malem-malem abis ngulang Junjou romantica,jadi kepengen buat ini :'v #dogeza_

 _RnR?_


End file.
